chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Osyluth
(Bone Devil, Hell's Moth) ''(CR9) Large Outsider (Devil, Evil, Extraplanar, Lawful) '''Initiative': +9 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, See in Darkness, Perception +15 Aura: '''Fear (5ft, DC 19 Will, 1D6 round) '''Speed: 40ft, Fly 60ft (Good) ACs: KAC: 23 EAC: 21 CMan: 31 HP: 131 DR: 10 / Good, Immunity Fire, Poison, Resistance '''Acid 10, Cold 10 '''SR 20 Fort: +12 Ref: +12 Will: +7 Attack (melee): 2 Claws +19 (2D6+14 Kinetic (Slashing)) AND Either Bite +17 (3D8 + 19 Kinetic (Piercing), Severe Wound) Tail +17 (3D4 + 14 Kinetic (Piercing) + Bone Poison) Attack (ranged): Bone Shard rifle +19 or 2 x +15 (2D8+9 Kinetic (Piercing + Acid), 75ft, Automatic, 3 shots OR Sniper (250ft), 1 Shot) Space: '''10ft '''Reach: '''10ft '''Spell-like abilities: At will -- Teleport (Self + 50lbs of objects only) Dimensional Anchor (+15 to hit, Prevent teleportation-type spells) Invisibility (Self only) Holographic Image (Rank 3, DC 17) Wall of Ice(As Wall of Fire, but damage caused is Ice damage) 3/day -- Quickened Invisibility (Self only) 1/day -- Summon (Level 4, 1 Bone Devil 35% OR 2 Barbazu 50%) STR +5 DEX +5 CON +5 INT +3 WIS +2 CHA +4 Feats: Quicken Spell-like ability (Invisibility), Iron Will, Improved Initiative, Far Shot, Mobility Skill: Acrobatics +18, Bluff +17, Culture +16, Diplomacy +17, Mysticism +16, Perception +15, Sense Motive +15, Stealth +18, Survival +15 Special Abilities '''Bone Poison: '''This poison rots the bone of those affected. Save Fort DC20, frequency 1/round for 6 rounds, STR Track damage, Cure 2 Consecutive saves. The save DC is Constitution-based. Description Hell is a powerful organisation which relies on order and the rule of law to remain intact, and as such, there as to be some devils serving as the actual police of the Nine Hells. This role has fallen on the shoulders of the Osyluth, or Bone Devils. Larger then most other "lesser" (if any creatures from the Nine Hell could be called so) devils, Osyluth are master of torture, interrogation and tracking those who break the many laws of hell. They are also keepers of many infernal secrets, which they use to trade for souls of mortal creatures. The higher ranking Bone Devils are part of the Secret Police of hell, some form of mix between the Shinsengumi and the Stasi (Use the Advanced simple template to represent the members of the Secret Police) In military roles, the Bone Devils generally serve as scouts and snipers for the armies of hell, preferring to remain hidden while killing their targets. Tactics Osyluth's are some of the more clever warriors of hell. While they have great physical might and a wide array of physical weapons, they rely far more on stealth then other warriors of hell. When possible, they will use their mighty, Belphegor forged Bone Shard rifles to hary their foes from afar while keeping invisible with their natural spells. When combat gets more "close and personal", they will continue to shoot at their opponents as much as they can, summoning a pair of Barbazu to act as their personal guards. This leads a lot of the Bone Devil foes to underestimate them in close quarter, which is partly what they want. As an enemy gets into hand to hand range, the Osyluth will start going all out with their claws, alternating between strike with their scorpion-like stings and devastating bites at the same time. They will also use their Quickened Invisibility spells to make sure their enemies are kept off balance and guessing where the next strike will come. They always remain in movement and will take out "softer" targets first, hopefully letting their Barbazu allies hold back the meatier preys as they complete their work. Osyluth's Bone Shard Rifle Category:Devil